


Will you still be my friend, Erik?

by Hyperballad



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles you are still adorable, Love endures after all, M/M, Protective Erik, Really Weird Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky Innuendos for the prologue. A hopeless romantic's dream. An Abduction. A rescue mission. An ending with a sweet note, for the sake of Cherik fun ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winfield/gifts).



> Note: This is a two chapter fic and it's so awkward and silly, I'm up to my armpits in it XD but I thought it was cute and fun so I'm posting it anyway. Drawing on some inner courage :)

 

_Erik Lehnsherr entered the room quietly so as not to disturb Charles, who was sleeping on his side, breathing quietly and evenly. Erik thought he looked so unutterably adorable even in slumber. Moving with excruciating slowness, Erik hung his coat on the coat hanger and then he removed his shoes. He undid his suit jacket and placed it onto the backing of a nearby chair as gently as he possibly could. Then he sat on the bed and watched Charles's nostrils quiver, eyes squinching tight as if he did not want to wake up just yet. Erik held his breath and waited to see if he really would open his eyes. And so he did. Charles blinked, trying to clear the somnolent haze that momentarily blurred his vision and then he saw Erik's smiling face looming over him._

_"I'm sorry if I woke you up-"Erik said in a sibilant voice as he regarded the other with affection._

_Charles shook his head minutely, seeming to tell him there is no need to apologize and then he sat up straight, rubbing his eyes to clear them further._

_"Well now that you are awake we might as well have a bit of fun-"Erik said lightly and Charles leaned in close, raptly excited over what Erik has in store for him._

_"Have you been a good boy or a bad boy today, hmmm?"Erik teased._

_Charles reached out to touch his thigh, eyes glimmering mischievously. Erik chuckled at that and leaned back on his hands on the bed._

_"Oh don't be coy with me! Hank told me what you were up about. Since you've behaved quite well, I have a gift for you. Do you want to know what it is?"_

_Charles nodded enthusiastically, clasping his fingers together in front of himself and looking positively gleeful._

_Erik leaned back towards him, his voice growing low and husky."It's in my pants-"_

_Charles blushed and that excited anticipation hung over them as Charles sidled closer to Erik._

_"Do you want it now, Charles?"_

_Charles nodded slowly this time, blush deepening._

_"If you want it, you better take it out. You know what to do, don't you?"_

_Charles most certainly did. Erik knew exactly what would please him. But he didn't make a move yet. He looked up into Erik's eyes with wonder, seeming to deliberate over something. Then he gave Erik that endearing gaze, tilting his head to the side in that usual charming way of his. Erik knew what that look meant. Charles wanted him to do all the work again and he wasn't about to indulge him that easily._

_"Ah, you know that look won't work on me. If you want it, come and get it. Don't you want it that bad? I know you want it. It's long and hard, just the way you like it-"_

_Charles finally drew closer to his lap and did as Erik told him to do._

_"That's it, that's a good ol' boy-"Erik said in a throaty voice and then the door crashed open and in came Hank, looking furious, that it surprised both Erik, the sometime health inspector and Charles…the sometime lab rat that now serves as the executive chef at McCoy’s fine dining. Charles let out a startled squeak and jumped into the pocket of Erik's vest, nose quivering nervously; with only his paws and his snout peeking out over the edge of the fabric, beneath his expressive blue eyes. Erik gently reached down to smooth a forefinger over his furry head, trying to assure his adorable little lab rat._

"Jesus, what the hell are you doing to Charles?"

Erik looked indignant as he kept on petting Charles."Nothing! I was just feeding him his favorite candy! Don't you know how to knock?"

Sticking out of Erik's pocket was indeed a packet containing butter toffee candies, still wrapped in its golden foil. It was now Hank's turn to look flustered as he realized that he had jumped to conclusions. He ran a hand over his burning face.

"Sorry, for a minute there you sounded...I don't know, like you were doing something with him-"

"Like what?"Erik demanded, eyes narrowing in distaste. He didn't care if Hank was a world class chef. Charles was the one behind the reins of the operation anyway, being that he was an exceedingly intelligent lab rat whose passion for cooking had saved Hank McCoy's restaurant from obscurity with his culinary skills.

Hank felt cornered and decided he should skedaddle out of there, moving back towards the doorway."You sounded obscene, ok? Next time don't talk like that! You give people the wrong impression-"

Erik made a face, responding sarcastically at Hank's futile attempts to defend his actions."As I recall, what was happening between me and Charles occurred behind a closed door and the only way you could have been made privy to our conversation was by eavesdropping! Besides that, how could you think such a thing, you perv! He's a rat! No offense meant, Charles-"

Charles gave Erik a nod, indicating 'none taken'.

Hank was growing even more embarrassed, the longer he stood there. While they were talking, Charles had taken out a very small notepad from Erik's pocket and using a stub pencil, hurriedly wrote the words: [Please just leave us] He waved the note out towards him and Hank stepped back into the room to take it and read Charles's note.

"Fine! Fine! I'm going!"Hank said, sounding annoyed again and strode towards the door, slamming it close behind him. Charles uttered rapid squeaks that sounded annoyed too, as if he was lecturing Hank over his rude interruption, long after the other was gone that it caused Erik to chuckle. Charles behaved more like a human being than a rat. Erik pacified him first and then he finally took out a stick of butter toffee, unwrapped it and handed it over to Charles, who took it in his delicate paws and he began to nibble the proffered sweet demurely, blue dewdrop eyes glimmering happily up at him and squeaking in delight. Erik reached out to pet his back, smiling in encouragement.

"That presumptuous creep! I can't believe he would think such things about you and me!"Erik said as he leaned on the bed on his stomach, just watching Charles as he ate.

Charles had arrived home earlier from the restaurant and had taken a short nap, awaiting his return. A few years back, Erik and Charles lived together, away from Hank McCoy but for the purpose of cutting the travel time in half and getting to Hank's restaurant faster, Erik and Charles decided to move in with Hank, who was also now living in with Raven. Erik had retired as a Health inspector and now works at a confectionery shop located at a high end district. It made Charles so excited each time Erik comes back to him because the other brought him 'treats'. That, and his desire to have Erik's company was the main reason for his excitement. Deep into the night, they would do things together or just simply talk. Erik had built a small scale model of houses and streets for Charles to play in, even creating toy cars that Charles could ride independently. He also made a small, fully furnished kitchen with realistic ovens so that Charles could cook things with ease when testing flavor profiles. Sometimes Erik would read to Charles and the little rat would get so carried away that he would squeak with emotion. Unknown to Erik and Charles, Hank and Raven had considered their 'relationship' unnatural. They both thought it was bordering on something strangely romantic. In Erik's mind, his affection and love for Charles had no romantic connotations. He simply loved Charles, as a friend would feel love for another friend or it would be akin to a boy feeling a deep affection for a family pet. He didn't understand that when he kissed Charles's head and petted him _all the time_ , Hank and Raven thought it...well, bizarre.

And what of Charles himself? Erik could not even imagine this but if there was one thing Charles kept to himself; it was _his_ 'romantic' feelings for Erik. He knew it was a hopeless kind of love, for how could a human ever have a relationship with a rat? He simply accepted Erik's platonic affections and kept his unrequited feelings for Erik within his heart. As long as he could still see Erik, he was happy with that. Ever since Erik had announced that he loved Charles (as a friend only, of course), Charles had fallen in love with him with romance in mind but Erik had no idea at all that this was so. Erik fell asleep, lying on his stomach again; the last thing his affectionate gaze had been on was Charles. Charles was still awake and he gently drew close and caressed Erik's brow with his paw before nestling close to Erik's head to follow him in sleep. Hank had gotten back to bed with Raven after finishing up the restaurant's inventory and financial sheet in his study, sighing in mild frustration as he lay down and pulling the blanket over himself with his eyes still open. Raven was reading a book next to him and turned to look at him.

"He's pouring so much of his time on Charles, Hank. I don't think Erik cares for anyone else but him. I mean, I know Charles is an amazing creature but it's just not normal for a grown man to be investing his entire being on a rat-"

"I know. I tried to talk to him about it, but he's a stubborn asshole. He kept saying Charles is important to him and that they are friends, that's all there is to it-"

"Well you and Logan are friends but you don't spend your entire time holding his hand on your free time and you don't share a bed with him. He barely even goes out to see other people! All he cares about is Charles-"

Hank let out another breath and turned to face Raven."I'll talk to him again-"

"Good. Now scoot over here. I want to cuddle-"Raven said affectionately, making him laugh and then he drew close so that Raven could kiss and embrace him.

 

Erik never misses a beat, whenever the weekend comes around. He would take Charles to the Xavier Institute so that Charles could visit Doctor Jean Grey and his rat family. One day when they visited Jean, she was speaking to another colleague that neither Charles nor Erik had ever seen before. His name is Doctor Sebastian Shaw. He was bald and what sparse hairs he had are graying. He looked stern and he was not even smiling when he faced them.

"Excuse me Doctor Shaw-"Jean said to her colleague and she immediately went to Erik and Charles. Charles's snout and paws were once again peeking out of Erik's coat pocket, his blue eyes warmly shimmering up at her.

"Charles! Erik! It's so good to see you again! Please wait for me in the lounge. I'm speaking to my colleague about an important matter-"

"Of course, we’ll wait for you-"

Charles also squeaked a short response, whiskers twitching. He seemed to be telling her it was ok.

"Thank you! He's from the University. He specializes in Animal evolution. I would have introduced you but he's not the friendly sort-"Jean said in a low voice, giving Shaw a sideways glance as the other narrowed his bespectacled eyes at them from some distance away. Jean gave them one more final wave and went back to him.

Charles uttered one long squeak and then Erik patted his head.

"It's ok, Charles. I'm sure Jean will be with us soon-"

Charles shrugged at that and then he dove back into Erik's pocket to continue nibbling on a small piece of butter toffee stick that was left over from the stash that Erik had given him. It still amazed Erik that Charles was so human in his mannerisms sometimes. When Erik sat back in the lounge sofa, Charles stepped out of his pocket, carrying his favorite treat and then he sat on the sofa next to him, sitting upright on his haunches. He cut a piece of toffee and ate it slowly. Erik began to 'talk' with him and Charles held his paw out for the notepad and pencil. Erik took it out and gave it to him. Charles began to scribble quickly and showed Erik the note. Erik nodded and kept on continuing a 'conversation' with him as if it was something quite natural. Little did they know that Shaw was observing them as they waited for Jean. Jean noticed Shaw's interest in Erik and Charles and turned to look towards them too. Shaw pointed over to them.

"Most curious, Doctor Grey. Am I seeing this right? That man had just handed a notepad to that rodent and the little creature is writing on it?"

Jean looked slightly nervous."Well...yes. Charles is quite an intelligent animal. He used to work here with us at the Xavier Institute but he lives with Mr Erik Lehnsherr now-"

"How did that come about?"

"As you recall, our previous building burned down. The lab animals were all thankfully safe when they went through the vents that lead out to the utility room where we were able to gather all of them. Charles got separated from them and along the way, he met Mr Lehnsherr-"

"But how did they get there?"

"Ah, Charles told me he opened his cage and helped the other animals to get out-"

"He what?"Shaw's eyes widened as if he could not believe it. A sentient rat who understood about opening cages and considering the safety of a species other than himself? He had seen such circumstances before but usually they occur among primates or canines or some other species but never with a rodent.

"He helped them out. He can even understand my commands back then and he has the ability to engage people in a conversation using a paper and pen-"

"That's just unbelievable!"

"Yes, I know Doctor Shaw but Charles is a unique and rather miraculous being-"

"Please tell me more about him-"

Jean was put on the spot because Doctor Shaw was her senior and she had to tell him the truth about the amazing nature of Charles Xavier. So she told him Charles's story, the way Charles had told her about it. Shaw asked her a few more questions and then he told her he must 'speak' to Charles directly.

"I'm not so sure, Doctor Shaw. Charles is somewhat aloof when it comes to new people-"

"I insist!"

"Let us see-" Jean led Doctor Shaw to Erik and Charles. Erik was laughing over what Charles had said and then they both looked up curiously at them. Jean saw that Charles was wary of them the moment he saw Shaw approaching and immediately jumped into Erik's pocket, carrying the notepad and stub pencil. He heard Jean's voice calling.

"Charles, I would like to introduce you to a colleague of mine. He wants very much to speak to you. Will you not come out of Erik's pocket?"

They waited for a few minutes then out peeked Charles's quivering snout, blue dewdrop eyes shyly regarding them. Shaw gave him a huge grin, trying to sound friendly.

"Hello, little one. I hear your name is Charles Xavier. Is that right?"Charles nodded gravely in response. Shaw had that strangely familiar look on his face; an avid greed that Erik once wore when he had kidnapped Charles. The little rat was wary of it.

"I am Doctor Sebastian Shaw. I heard of your story from Doctor Grey and I find it most compelling. Your intelligence is just a marvel and the scientific community will benefit from the knowledge you will impart! Would you be willing to undergo some experiments with me?"

Jean suddenly frowned and decided to interject. She did not know that this was where Shaw's interest would lead into."I'm sorry Doctor Shaw. Charles is no longer with the institute. He has no ties with us and he is a free rodent. I don't think he would agree to any kind of experimentation anymore-"

"Well why not let him decide for himself then, hmm? What say you, Mr Xavier?"Doctor Shaw said in a haughty, condescending tone that Charles did not like. He had a bad feeling about the man, the moment he saw him. Charles shook his head vigorously and then he scribbled quickly on his notepad and then he held it up for Erik to give to Shaw.

[I cannot entertain your request, Doctor Shaw. Forgive me but I must refuse.]

Shaw, instead of looking disappointed, looked strangely excited when he read the note and saw Charles's neat and legible writing. He gave Charles an odd, sneering smile.

"I must say, I am quite disappointed but nevertheless, if you should change your mind, here is my card-"He handed the card over to Erik who took it reluctantly. He was frowning up at the man too. Charles was good at reading people and the way Charles reacted towards the scientist told Erik Doctor Shaw was not a good man. Charles told him so when they left the institute after a brief visit with Charles's family and an audience with Doctor Grey.

[He feels bad to me. I don't like him]

"I felt the same. Well, hopefully we don't run into him on our next visit. I know you wanted to have more time with your family-"Erik said dryly and without a word, threw Shaw's card out the car window.

[I agree. Let's not talk about him anymore, Erik. Can you tell me more about this new treat you are creating at work?]

Erik smiled brightly down at Charles as the other sat on the seat next to him in the car."Ah you remembered! Yes we are creating this new chocolate mixed in with Himalayan Salt to add a crunchy bite to it and French Caramel. You might say we are catching on with the new Salted Caramel craze in confectioneries these days-"

[That sounds delicious, Erik! I can't wait to taste it. You will be bringing me samples, yes?]

Erik chuckled at that as he stared ahead to watch the road."Oh you know I will! I wish I could take you with me to the shop, Charles. You'll really enjoy it there-"

Charles seemed to sigh as his chest heaved and he was quiet for a moment. It had suddenly started to rain; the pitter-patter of raindrops on the windshield grew louder as a veritable downpour came down upon them. Erik carried him carefully in his pocket once they arrived at Hank's house and used an umbrella to shield the both of them. Raven was there along with Hank and they had visitors.

"You're back early!"Hank said and he lifted a beer can up and gestured towards Erik with a quirk of his eyebrow, wanting to know if he wanted one but Erik just shook his head.

"So how are things at the institute?"

"It was fine-"Erik said abruptly, removing his soggy coat to hang out in the coat closet and being careful that he does not bump his vest pocket because he had Charles in there, hiding from prying eyes. It was a good thing Charles was almost as slim and small as a mouse. He was definitely cuter than most rats with his light brown fur, round face and bright blue eyes. Erik was wary because Hank had guests over and he did not want them to frighten Charles.

"Erik, I'd like you to meet my friends! Angel Salvadore and Emma Frost-"

Both ladies gave him dazzling smiles. Angel looked to be Hispanic, petite and pretty while Emma Frost was a blond and blue eyed beauty, like Raven. Erik gave them a less than enthusiastic wave and turned away to head back to his bedroom with Charles.

"Erik, wait! Why don't you sit with us for a while? Don't go spending your time cooped up in your room again! We'll be heading out to eat at a restaurant and watch a movie tonight. You should really join us-"

"Thanks but no thanks! I just want to work on something with Charles-"

"Charles?"Both the visiting ladies said in unison, looking at each other curiously.

"Who's Charles?"Angel suddenly said.

Erik did not bat an eye as he replied to her question."Charles, my dearest friend, who happens to be a rat-"

If Charles had the ability to smile, he would have. Hearing Erik wanting to spend time with him than with other humans made him feel so special; it made him feel warm inside. He could not explain this soaring feeling Erik gave him when the other proudly announced him as his 'dearest friend'.

"A rat? As in...a real rat?"Emma asked, incredulous and disgusted at the same time.

"Ewww, gross!"Angel also commented.

Charles did not see the two ladies faces but he heard their make snide comments. It hurt Charles but he understood his own situation, remaining calm in Erik's pocket. Erik took in their haughty expressions and it made him furious. They didn't even know Charles and they were already judging him! They had grown silent before Erik when they saw the dark look on his face and both Raven and Hank gave each other despairing looks. So much for their plan to integrate Erik back into humanity's circle. If Hank had known better, Erik must have been a recluse before they met him and the only means of friendship he deemed worthy was what Charles had offered. The silence became lengthy and uncomfortable, then Erik gave them a shark-like, mirthless smile. It was frightening to look at.

"Well, seeing as I have caused this awkward moment in the midst of our discussion, I will saunter my weird ass off to my bedroom and play with my rat. Thank you very much!"Erik said coldly and marched upstairs to leave them all gaping after him. Emma suddenly turned to look at Raven, speaking blandly.

"So is he like, Willard or something?"

"What?"

"Don't you know it? That Ratman movie! Your friend Erik is such a weirdo!"Emma said in a low voice.

"Yeah and he kinda looked cute too-"Angel said, sounding disappointed after that initial build-up by Raven about how handsome Erik was and how much of an eligible bachelor he was. Raven and Hank both exchanged embarrassed chuckles and then Raven just shrugged. She changed the topic and decided to leave Erik to his devices. Back up in their bedroom, Erik gently scooped Charles out of his pocket and placed him onto a pillow, looking apologetic.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that. They were pretty mean-"

[Don't be. I'm used to it]

"It's not right! They don't even know you!"

Charles could see how angry Erik was and he shook his head gently; his tender eyes seeming to smile up at him. It was as if Charles was telling him it does not matter at all as long as they are happy together. Charles suddenly scurried down from the bed and headed for the dollhouse that Hank had given him. His kitchen set was installed in there. He opened the door, like a human would; standing up on his haunches and then Erik knelt before it, curious over what Charles was up to. Charles was looking through his jars of spices and then he took out one of the notepads that they had handy and he began to scribble something on it. He knocked on the wall of the dollhouse, indicating Erik can open it up so he could see Charles inside and Erik did it carefully, pulling the side latch for a view within.

"What are you up to?"

[I have another idea for your shop. You should try pink peppercorns and white chocolate!] Charles was already heating a combination of chocolate and pink peppercorns on his little stove and Erik could smell the delicious aroma of pepper spice along the lovely smell of warm chocolate. Erik's face lit up, that all thought of the incident downstairs did not matter anymore.

"That's just brilliant Charles! The combination is exotic! I love it!"

They discussed more potential flavors Erik could introduce at his confectionery shop, thanks to Charles's suggestions. Erik had written down their ideas together and then Erik announced he was going to take a bath. Charles squeaked a response and turned on the television all by himself, flipping through some channels. He always loved watching cooking shows and he got most of his ideas from them. While Erik was in the bathroom, there was a knock at the door and in peeked Hank.

"Charles. I just want to apologize about what happened downstairs-"

Charles gave him a short squeak and then he picked up a notepad and wrote on it then he held it out for Hank, who entered the room to retrieve it. [I understand, Hank. I'm of a rat lineage after all. Stereotypes are unavoidable]

"I still feel really bad about it. Listen, I'll make it up to you later, ok?"

[Whatever you want, Hank]Charles wrote and slowly held out the note for him to take. Hank smiled down at him, petting him gently on the head and then he headed out for the door. Erik had always kept it closed so that Charles would not go wandering too far, wanting it so Charles would not be accidentally hurt. Hank had his back turned and he did not see Charles scamper down after him and pushing with all his might, he wedged one of Erik's slippers at the gap of the door, preventing it from closing. Hank did not even look back to see if the door had closed properly. Charles waited until Hank was downstairs before he made his move and descended the carpeted stairs towards the landing, one step at a time, his sleek and furry body moving with the stealth of a rodent. Out of curiosity, he wanted to know what they were saying about Erik downstairs, for even if he said nothing, it was troubling him deeply after hearing what Raven had said earlier.

"It's so pathetic! Obsessing over a rat!"Emma cried out.

"And kind of sad too! From what you are telling me Raven, Erik does not even mingle with actual people anymore-"

"I know. Between me and Hank, we've tried everything to get Erik to interact with other people. He's been living with that rat for over three years now and all he cares about is hanging out with him. I mean, sure Charles is an amazing rat but he's eating so much of Erik's time that he can't even have a life of his own-"

Hearing those words stopped Charles cold and settled a weight upon his tiny heart, that it made him feel this wrenching crushing within his chest. Charles's eyes moistened with unshed tears as he listened to more of their cutting words. He cried quietly and when he could bear it no more, he headed back up the stairs and closed the door by pulling Erik's slipper away. Erik was still bathing, singing to himself and Charles could hear the happiness in his voice. A painful thought was forming in his mind. Raven was right. Erik was not living the life he should live because he was so engrossed over a puny, worthless rat like him. He was so selfish, to not consider Erik's feelings or what's best for his dear friend. What if Erik wanted a wife before he met him? What if Erik had other aspirations? He felt ill, thinking these dark and very human thoughts, uncommon in his species. Erik eventually came out, wearing his pajama pants, chest bared. He was still running a towel through his damp hair, humming a tune.

"You want to take a bath too, Charles? I can set up a Honeysuckle bath for you if you like-"Charles had favored a particular brand of Honeysuckle hand wash; the one he used when he was with Lady Ororo Monroe because he liked the smell. It smelled sweet and mildly flowery. Charles shook his head weakly and lay curled up on the pillow on his side. Erik immediately noticed his lifeless reaction.

"Charles? What's wrong?"

Charles picked up a notepad and wrote his response. [It's nothing. I just feel tired]

Erik was immediately concerned, his expression anxious."Are you feeling sick?" One of his worst fears was to suddenly see Charles becoming ill. So far, Charles had been quite healthy even though he was smaller than the usual rat. Charles sat up straight and stared up at him strangely. Then he wrote something on the notepad and pushed it towards Erik.

[I'm fine! Really I am. Let's just watch a movie tonight ok? I feel like watching something]

"What do you want to watch?"

[Goonies]

"Ah, your favorite! Sure thing. Let me just set up the DVD-"

They watched the movie, while eating the popcorn that Erik had prepared for them both. Hank and Raven had already left along with their friends. Charles pretended to squeak excitedly while they watched, just so that Erik would not keep thinking something was wrong with him. Afterwards, Erik read a book for his benefit and then Erik fell asleep when he stopped to rest his eyes. Charles pretended to sleep too and when he saw that Erik was really in the thick of his slumber, Charles scurried down the bed and headed for the doll house. He took out one of the bigger notepads this time and he began to write a letter for Erik.

He was saying goodbye.

When he was done, he wanted to wail out loud at the stabbing pain he was feeling in his chest. He had decided to go out and live among other rats and quit his stupid desires to mingle with humans. He had accomplished so much already. Most of his recipes were written down and the chefs in Hank's restaurant know it all. His other secret recipes were kept by Hank and Raven. McCoy's had enough to coast on for a long while. It was time for him to go. He had intruded so much in Erik's life and his friend deserved better. The only way for Erik to be truly happy was if he got out of the picture so that the other could move on. Charles had a backpack with him, which was actually a back pack for a doll. He put in a small picture of him and Erik; the first note he showed Erik, asking to be friends with him and the dried little rosebud that he had kept in a tiny vial, the one Erik gave him. These were his treasures to remember Erik by. He went towards the bed, back pack slung to his fluffy back and he watched the other as he slept on. Charles touched his warm and smooth snout to Erik's brow, giving him a gentle kiss 

 _I never even got to tell you, how much I love you, Erik-_ Charles thought sadly, his heart breaking at the thought of never seeing Erik again but he had to do this for his friend’s sake.

He went towards the window, ready to leave. He knew the trick of opening the latch to the side and he was able to push it open, not knowing that Shaw was waiting outside to grab him in his clutches. Charles was not even able to utter a loud squeak to alert Erik because he was instantly shoved into a cage. Shaw had been intending to break in to kidnap him but the little rat appeared to be ready to take a trip of his own. How convenient for him. He didn't have to dose anyone with sleeping gas after all. Shaw had put him in a glass-like cage, which was made of fiberglass, causing him to drop his backpack in one of the flower pots beneath the window sill. He squeaked and wailed out for help but Erik could not hear him. His whiskers were quivering violently in his fright, chest heaving rapidly as he looked up at Shaw in utter terror.

"Got you!"Shaw gloated and sneered down at him and then the doctor precariously made his way down the roof, making a mad dash for his car, carrying the cage that bore a very precious cargo. Charles's cries for help went unheard as he was driven away from the safety of the place he had known to be home.

 

Erik woke up, feeling contented and expecting to have Charles's paws touching his face, that familiar warm snout gently pressing at his cheek to greet him a good morning. But strangely, none came.

"Charles?"He called out. Something did not feel right to him and there was this oppressing heaviness building inside of his head. He sat up and looked about him. Charles was nowhere to be seen. He got up from the bed, grabbing his robe, putting it on and then he called around the room for Charles. Still no answer. His heart was clipping a little faster in his chest. He went for the dollhouse and then he saw the note, placed upon the toy bed. His heart dropped down to his stomach.

"Oh, no!"Erik whispered tightly. He picked up the note and read it.

[Erik, forgive me if I have to leave you like this but please understand I have my reasons. Raven and the rest are right. I have been so selfish, monopolizing you and taking too much of your time that you are unable to live your life as a normal human should. I am leaving because this is for the best. I’ve enjoyed our times together and I’ll never forget you but I have grown to be a hindrance to you; you must realize that. I am not going back to Jean or the institute, so don't look for me there. I am going back to where I really belong, among my own kind. Our friendship is not normal Erik and I don't want you to waste your life on me. I want you to be happy, to have a family and accomplish you dreams. So please, my friend, be happy for me, for I will always hope for your happiness too. Goodbye]

"No!"Erik cried out, tears starting from his eyes. He felt as if he had fallen into a black hole and there was no rising from this darkness that surrounded him. Charles was very dear to him and losing him broke his heart like it had never been broken before. Above all, he was very concerned for his safety. How could a lab rat, who had lived a sheltered life ever make it outside in this cruel world? Even though he knew it was hopeless, he kept calling out for Charles and then he flung his door open and stalked over to Hank and Raven's bedroom. They had returned late last night from their night out. Hank started in bed and Raven let out a cry of surprise when Erik barged in, smashing the door open.

"Charles ran away! He ran away because of your stupid, flapping mouth and your stupid and mean friends!"Erik shouted at Raven, who was still too confused, trying to gather her wits about herself.

"What?"

"You heard me! Charles left! He made this note for me!"Erik shoved the note in her hand. He wanted to lash out, to slap Raven or do something violent. He saw her bottles of perfume and her trinkets on Hank's dresser and he suddenly swept it all down with his arm instead, letting the bottles crash to the floor. The air in the room became cloying with Chanel No 5 and other equally overpowering scents.

"Hey!"Hank cried indignantly.

"It's all your fault! The both of you! You drove him away from me! He was the only one I wanted to be with! Can't you understand that? You've put these ideas in his head and now he's gone!"Erik hollered and then he began to weep. He didn't care if it was unmanly of him to do that. He was in so much pain right now, losing Charles like this. Both Hank and Raven regarded each other, somehow feeling guilty over the entire thing. Hank finally got up and walked towards Erik, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"We're sorry. That wasn't our intention at all. We didn't want to put a wedge between you two. Let's go out and look for him. We'll help you. He couldn't have gone far-"

Erik wanted to say some more angry words but it was pointless. The only thing that mattered to him was getting Charles back. He nodded in consent and they all hurriedly dressed to walk around the streets and look for Charles. It took them all morning and afternoon but they never found him, not knowing that he had been kidnapped.

When Charles came to, he was still in that fiberglass cage. At first he had no idea how he got there, groggily trying to gather himself and then he sat up with a shock when he recalled that he had been kidnapped by Shaw. His head darted about and he recognized that he was in a laboratory; it was somewhat a familiar ground for him but when he had been with Doctor Grey, he felt safe. None of the animals were hurt under her care. This place felt ominous and different. He smelled death and pain here. He slapped his paws uselessly over the fiberglass, shrieking for help even though he knew that it was pointless. His snout was quivering violently and his chest was heaving as if he was hyperventilating, overcome with the fear of what Doctor Shaw would do to him.

[Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!]Another rat snarled at him. He knew it was another rat like him because he understood the language. He saw that it was indeed another of his species, with dark reddish fur and the fellow was bigger than him.

[I'm sorry! I've been taken! I was just calling out for help!]

[Well what's the use? No one will save us. Let's live what little life we have left]

[NO!]

[Shut up I say or you'll regret it!]

[I...I can't be here! He'll be looking for me! He'll-] He was getting hysterical and he made no sense to the other rat.

He was talking about Erik but he stopped short all of the sudden. He realized that it's now impossible because Erik would have read his letter. No one will be looking for him. They didn't even know he was kidnapped. Charles slumped down and began to sob quietly, feeling so helpless and at the same time, he was in terror over what awaited him in this dark laboratory. He didn't know where he was. He had been drugged and all was darkness so he did not know the location he was taken to. He tried to study his fiberglass prison, to see if there was a means to escape. The lock was at the top middle portion of the cage. It had air holes along the top edge but it was impossible to unhook the latch, his paws could not reach that far. This was one cage he will not be able to get out of. Charles nervously started when the door opened and in came Doctor Shaw in his lab whites, carrying a chart.

"My prodigies! You are awake! Good! Good! I hope you have slept well. Are you both hungry? I apologize if you can't eat just yet. These chemicals we will use for testing won't work if you've eaten but I promise you a feast after we are done-" Shaw announced magnanimously.

The red-furred rat hissed and bared its teeth at Shaw while Charles stood on his haunches, shivering in his fright. The Doctor gently tapped his cage.

"Now, now! Don't be afraid, Charles. I promise the pain won't be too bad. Well I hope it won't be because we will start with small doses first-"

Charles squeaked out his horror, eyes wide as he shrank away from the man because he understood what he said. Shaw just chuckled at his fear maliciously, as if he enjoyed the sight of it and began to prepare vials filled with a clear blue fluid. The red rat was hissing and spitting, squeaking out curses.

[Filthy human! If I get out of here I'll eat your eyes out!]

Charles looked on with mounting terror as Shaw took out two syringes and plunged it into one of the vials of blue fluid, pulled the plunger until he had the sufficient dose he needed. _What was Shaw going to do to him and this other rat?_ Shaw slipped on thick protective gloves and then he started in on the red-furred rat. Shaw braced himself and then he pulled the top of the cage and grabbed the poor creature. It squeaked even louder and tried to bite his captor but the gloves were too thick. Shaw uttered a low, triumphant laugh when he injected the chemical into the red rat, who squealed out in pain and then the other went limp in Shaw's palm. Shaw placed the rat back in its cage and then he went for Charles. Charles had nowhere to go. He was frozen in place, a trembling ball of fur and then Shaw picked him up more gently than how he handled the other.

"Let's not make it any harder for you, Charles. We could do this the hard way or you can comply with the experiments we will do-"

Charles did not want to struggle but he was overtaken by his fear. His animal senses possessed him and he squirmed and squeaked like the red rat but he didn't bite Shaw. Shaw injected the syringe onto the meaty part of his behind and Charles shuddered then he went limp as the chemicals went deep into his system, momentarily paralyzing him. No wonder the other rat acted the way it did. Charles thought he would die at that moment but somehow, he knew that Doctor Shaw was not through with him. Shaw placed him back carefully in his cage and he watched both of the rats, transfixed. Several minutes passed then the red rat began to squeal in pain, slamming its body against its prison. Its eyes were bugging out, mouth wide open and its front teeth clacking up against the fiberglass. Its entire body heaved with effort as the chemicals injected within ravaged it from the inside out. Charles watched, horrified then he too, succumbed to the drug. He had never felt pain like this before. He began the same epileptic fit as the other rat, his entire frame shuddering spasmodically. He wailed in a high voice and if Shaw could have understood his pitiful cries, he would have heard Charles calling over and over for Erik.

"Charles! Charles where are you?" Erik called out hoarsely as he and Hank, along with Raven walked down the streets of their neighborhood, hoping for a glimpse of their tiny friend. It was nearly noon but Erik would not give up; he still kept calling for Charles. Hank and Raven had quit shouting because they knew it was no use. Charles will never return but they had no heart to tell Erik to stop. He looked so distraught; his tear-filled eyes looked to be in pain at the thought of Charles getting hurt.

"Erik, we should head back. We've spent all day looking for him-"Hank finally said because he saw how exhausted Raven was.

Erik would not look at the both of them. He still blamed them for making Charles run away."You both go back. I have to keep on trying-"

"No Erik, I can't leave you like this, man-"Hank reached for his back, patting it down."Come on, we'll figure something out. Maybe Charles had already returned right?"

"Something’s happened to him. I can feel it. I can't bear him being out there by himself-"Erik said in a strained and agonized voice.

"There's nothing we can do now, Erik. Let's just hope Charles is not hurt and that he comes to his senses and come back home. He's a smart rat. He'll find his way back to us-"

Erik did not say it out loud but all of this did not feel right to him. Deep inside of him...and he did not know why, he knew Charles was in danger and he had to save him somehow. With reluctance, Erik went with them and they all headed back home. Raven had grown silent because she had lost her voice, calling out for Charles repeatedly. She was so guilty over what had happened and had wanted to make it up to both Erik and Charles. She had called out the loudest when they began. They will have to try again tomorrow. When they got back home, Hank's prediction proved wrong. Charles had not returned to them and that night, Erik could not even sleep.

Charles gasped quietly, the chemical had run its course and he was finally free of the pain; the blood rush that was like a beating nerve over his entire being grew still. Through his blurry vision, clouded over by tears, he saw that the other rat was still lying on its side too, both of them exhausted from the painful effects of the drug injected into them. Shaw had written down his observations and was still watching them. Both the rats did not know that a video was already set up and was recording the events that had transpired.

"H-Hey, how are you feeling?"Charles squeaked breathlessly to the other rodent.

"As far as stupid questions go, that just topped the all time low. How do you think do I feel right now?"The other rat retorted sarcastically, still gasping, tongue lolling out, its drool making its snout shine wetly. Charles realized that this rat was intelligent like him. Whenever Charles spoke to his own rodent family, the only thoughts they had thought worth preponderating about were of food and sleep; whose family was getting bigger and who had the best hunk of cheese to eat. They weren't capable of witticisms, much less hold a conversation that Charles would deem interesting but they were family, so he never grew tired of asking after them or joining in on their discussions. He missed them so much, particularly his mother. He missed Jean Grey and he missed Hank and Raven. Most of all, he missed Erik. He regretted that he made an attempt to run away.

"I'm sorry. I just...I just feel so awful right now. What is your name?"

At first, Charles thought the other rat would not answer, then:"Azazel."

"I'm Charles. Charles Xavier-"

"Heh, you have a last name?"

"Yes, after the institute I came from-"

The other rat heaved a sigh and then they both sat back on their haunches, facing each other and talking. Azazel told him he also came from another Institute and he had it far worse than Charles, because Charles told him he was a free rat and lived in a house. Azazel had been electrocuted by his human handlers so that he would obey their orders and he was forced to perform experiments, particularly with learning English commands. He was used to being treated this way until he was abducted by Shaw.

"I've lived on because I was useful in the institute; as long as I obeyed I wasn't given an electric shock but this horrid human, I'm sure he means to harm the both of us because we are far more intelligent than normal rats-"

Unknown to Shaw, Charles was aware of what his line of science was about, by observing the equipment in his surroundings and reading Shaw's notes placed on the table, even though it was upside down. Shaw must be trying to push their mental limits to the test and had injected them with a chemical that would enhance their brain capacity.

"Yes, I've had a bad feeling about him from the very beginning-"

"Do you think we can figure out a means to escape our cages?"

Charles shook his head minutely. "I highly doubt it."

"So what now? Do we let him kill us?"

"I don't think he's about to kill us anytime soon. He needs us somehow. Once he has his guard down, we'll figure something out."

Shaw suddenly threw his head back and began to laugh maniacally, surprising both of the rats.

"Amazing! I don't think you boys realize that I can understand everything you are talking about just now. You are speaking like human beings!"Shaw said in an awed voice, beaming down at them.

Charles and Azazel looked at each other in their immense shock. So Shaw could understand their conversation now. Charles did not even realize that he was not squeaking anymore and that he was speaking fluently. He placed a paw over his mouth. Shaw had heard of their ideas of escape. So much for that plan. Charles decided to talk to Shaw directly.

"What you are doing to us is wrong, Doctor Shaw! Let us go!"

Shaw snorted at that, giggling delightedly."And what? Lose my two amazing creations? Never! I will be hailed a great man among my colleagues in the Scientific Community. Perhaps I'll even earn the National Medal of Science for my findings!"

"Are you going to kill us?"Charles asked him straight out, glaring at him. Azazel was still too shocked to utter a response, eyes wide with horror.

Shaw started to laugh out loud, and then he smiled in a leering way at Charles."What do you think? You are right, though Charles. I still have need of you both and once I have taken all I can take from you well, postmortem, I'm sure I can yield so much more from your dead bodies in the name of science-"

"You bastard!"Azazel snarled out at him, slamming his body against his cage again but it only amused Shaw, who arrogantly stared them down and spoke mockingly.

"You can't do anything about it! No one will help you! This project is known only to me, alone. I'll reap all the fame for this and I'll be going down in history for my discoveries!"

Charles was too appalled to speak. He had felt so powerless before but this was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. He sagged against his cage and stared numbly at nothing, feeling defeated while Azazel cursed and shouted in his own cage.

 

Weeks passed by but Erik did not give up on his search for Charles. He kept posting flyers around the neighborhood, with a picture of him and of Charles perched on his shoulder, asking if anyone had seen a light brown furred rat with blue eyes who had a penchant for cooking. He also posted messages online and asked assistance from Radio Stations. He did this all in the hopes that Charles would see his efforts and return of his own accord. People who did not know about them found his attempts to find Charles laughable because all they could see was a lunatic who was so obsessed over finding an insignificant little rat. He didn't care what they thought of him. He filed for a leave at work just so he could invest his time in his search for Charles. He'd lock himself up in his room, trying to post more messages online but people just responded with sarcasm and mockery, thinking he was a ridiculous weirdo for doing something like this. They didn't understand how much Charles meant to him and how special he is. He was plunged into a state of depression because of the entire affair but he kept right at it. Hank and Raven were growing concerned over his behavior because he closed himself up even more from other people. He barely even ate that he became so thin. He came home one day after stapling flyers on trees at the park and then he suddenly collapsed in the living room. It was sometime before Hank and Raven arrived and they found him in this condition. Hank had to take him to the hospital and when he got back home, Raven was the one that watched over him and made sure he ate. Erik listlessly lay on his bed, staring at a picture of him and Charles.

"Where could he be, Raven? Where? I've looked everywhere in our area. Do you think...he could be in the sewers? I think I should go looking for him down there-"

"No! Charles would never live in such a dirty place!"

"He said he was going to live with his kind-"

"Well there are field rats and you could see some of them in the parks-"

"I haven't looked at all of the parks but tomorrow-"

"Erik, you'll not be leaving this bed anytime soon! You have to recover first! Can't you see how awful you look? You haven't even shaved!"

"I don't care!"Erik cried out defiantly and turned away from her, his face stormy. Raven did not say anything for some time and then she sighed. She touched his shoulder gently.

"I do hope you find him, Erik but not in the condition you are in. You wouldn't want him to also worry over you. Wasn't that the reason why he left? He wanted for you to be happy-"

Erik began to sob into his pillow then he spoke softly."I was...I was already happy, just being with him-"

Raven's eyes widened at that and then she was wracked with guilt all over again. She should not have interfered with them. She had to meddle and it caused Erik and Charles to suffer. Raven gave his back one final pat and left him, not knowing how else to console him. Erik remained in bed, just staring blankly at the ceiling and then he got up, taking a bath and shaving. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw how terrible he looked. He donned his clothes, intending to disobey Raven to go looking for Charles. He was planning on escaping via the window. He opened it and then he peered out at the darkening streets, pining for Charles. He can't seem to recover from his sadness. Then, as he was about to climb up the window sill, feeling as if all his actions were futile, he saw a pale blue object tucked in among the leaves in the flower pot beneath the window. He recognized it immediately. It was Charles's tiny blue back pack. It had gotten dirty with some spot of soil on it but with trembling fingers, he took it and stared at it long and hard. He opened it up and stared at the contents within. His fingers were shaking again when he looked at that first note Charles had shown him, asking to be friends and an irrevocably, terrible thought shook his entire being. Charles did not run away. He was abducted.

"Listen to me, ok? Just listen! He was kidnapped! I found his backpack with all his things. It was in one of the flower pots beneath the windowsill. He would not have left it there!"Erik cried out into the receiver of the phone in the kitchen. He was speaking to Hank who was handling the affairs of his restaurant and it was all hell there right now, with everyone running about looking harangued and in a rush to serve customers. Raven was nowhere around, probably she was in her bedroom. She did not come to work that day to monitor Erik's condition.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Charles considered these things his treasures. He kept these in his treasure box. He would not have left it out there so carelessly-"

Hank was thoughtfully silent for a moment, even as his kitchen was in all pandemonium.

"If he was kidnapped, who could have done it?  The people here at the restaurant and the people at the institute wouldn't do something like that to him-"

Erik was suddenly struck with horror when he figured out who it was who could have kidnapped Charles. It was Doctor Sebastian Shaw. He was far too curious over Charles, wanting to experiment on him. He was shaking with rage at the thought that something terrible might have already happened to Charles.

"I know who took him! Come home right now!"

"I can't! The restaurant-"

"Forget the fucking restaurant! Let Logan handle it! Charles needs us!"

"Ok, Ok! Let me just leave instructions. I'll be there in twenty-"

"Hurry!"

Erik's assumptions were in fact true. Terrible things have been done to Charles. He was moved to a bigger cage this time because aside from his intellectual evolution, his entire body was going through a flux of changes. He looked down at his body and he could see the deformities dealt upon him by the drug that Shaw continually dosed him with. His fur had become sparse, falling down in fluffy batches and his limbs had been stretched. His paws had become elongated, looking like twisted branches instead of rodent fingers. His tail was shortening and his legs like useless bent sticks. He dreaded to even touch his face because he would go mad if he saw his appearance; he knew he looked like a monstrous, stillborn abomination. He was constantly exhausted and ill that he lost all hope of ever getting out of his situation. He sometimes wished that he would die soon, because he could not stand the pain any longer and he could not bear having Erik see him like this. He thought Erik would shun him if he saw what had become of his adorable little rat. All he could do was weep and wish for death. Azazel was moved to a different location in the room where they could not see each other but sometimes, Azazel would call out for him when Shaw was not in the room.

"Are you still alive?"Azazel rasped out from somewhere. At first, Charles did not respond. He was staring listlessly at the wall where his cage was shoved into and then he finally spoke.

"Yes. Are you?"

Azazel chuckled despite of himself."Well, yes in a manner of speaking. I think you feel the same as I do. You wish for death. You wish...to end it all-"

"I do-"Charles said in a soft voice, a tear sliding down his deformed cheek and his shoulders shook as he cried again, lying on his side. He could think of no one else but Erik, whose fingers were gentle when they touched his fur; whose lips softly kissed the top of his head and his snout without revulsion. He remembered Erik's warmth and smell; he will miss these as well. Erik's laughter also seemed to echo through in his mind at that moment and instead of comforting him, it cause him so much pain, far worse than what the chemicals could do to him because he knew without a doubt that he will never see Erik again. _Erik! I love you Erik-_

[Who the hell is Erik? You keep saying that name!]

Charles was quietly shocked that Azazel did not utter a word, and yet he heard the other speak to him...in his mind. He was still lying on his side and he did not turn around.

[You spoke to me in my head, Azazel.]

[I heard you! I heard you in my thoughts too!]

[Don't be alarmed and don't make any reactions! He's recording our every move!]Charles had figured out that the room was being monitored by surveillance cameras constantly. Shaw was not aware that with their mental capabilities constantly being subjected to the chemicals, it had transcended them to a higher state of being, causing them both to become Telepaths.

[Alright, I won't. But you didn't answer my question. Who is Erik?]

[He's a human and he's my dearest friend.]

[Come off it! A human friend? You've got to be kidding me! All humans are horrible! They only want to kill our kind and use us in their experiments because they only see us as vermin and they see us as expendable animals! I should know! My entire existence has been nothing but pain and horror as I've seen how they treat our kind!]

[I'm sorry you lived such a hard life to make you think about them that way, Azazel but outside of here, I had human friends. There are some kind humans out there too. I don't think I ever told you about it since we are constantly monitored but I used to live in an institute like you and my handler, Doctor Jean Grey is a very kind woman and she never hurt the animals at our lab. She taught me how to become passionate about food. When I was separated from her and from my family because of a fire, I met my second friend, Ororo Monroe. She's a gentle old lady and the kindest soul I have ever met. She took care of me and she let me cook in her kitchen. But then she died of old age so I left her apartment and then I met Hank McCoy. He's an owner of a failing restaurant and he made me his executive chef when I showed him I could cook and communicate. We used paper and pencils to talk, you see. And then I met my other friends at his restaurant. Erik Lehnsherr later came into my life. He was a health inspector and I will be honest with you, we did not have a good start. He was a bad man then because he kidnapped me, thinking he could earn from my talents but we became very good friends after I saved him from being eaten by sewer rats.]

[You've led as interesting life]

[As have you, my friend. I'm glad we are at least able to talk like this. Can you still speak rat?]

[I'm trying sometimes but my maw will not form the words anymore]

[Let us try anyway]

Charles tried to utter a squeak and he was able to form the right syllables after several attempts. Azazel responded to his inquiry in the same manner and then they both chuckled weakly.

[Good, we still have the means to speak rat. We can use it so we can fool Shaw. He must not know that we are becoming telepathic]

[Do you have a plan, Charles?]

[Not yet but let us consider the possibility that luck may be on our side and Shaw can get distracted somehow. One of us will have to escape and report him to any human who would listen to us. What he is doing is illegal and cruel]

[Well, that would be you then. You are more of a people's rat, right?]

[Are you ok with this plan?]

Azazel snorted. [Well, what choice do we have? I don't know if you feel the same but my damned body is useless. I can't move my paws or hind legs]

[It's the chemicals. It's transforming us somehow. We have to strengthen our bodies, Azazel so that when the opportunity comes for us to escape, either of us, we can run]

[How?]

Charles struggled to get up and then he stretched his legs. He pumped his legs up in the air, slowly, to exercise them and then he walked around his cage. He didn't care if Shaw was recording this. He had to get his strength back. Charles told Azazel what he was doing and that Azazel should do the same thing later so that it would not make Shaw suspicious. Shaw was actually observing them from his laptop while in his office. He was working on another breakthrough. He realized the drug he developed was not doing a fast enough job to evolve his prodigies. He could see that they are becoming more mentally advanced as the days passed but their bodies were also evolving into something almost Simian and it was not a pretty sight. What if...he could jumpstart the evolution process even further? He was looking at the permutations he had calculated and he realized that the results might have the opposite effect on the rats. It could kill them both instead of evolving them. If it does, perhaps he can find other subjects he could use out there once he was through with these rodents. There was a small part of him that lamented losing Charles Xavier. He was the more promising of the two but this was for the sake of science so Charles's loss will be his gain. He began the drawing plan for his new experiment for them, excited by the possibilities.

Hank was in the back of Erik's car, sitting next to Raven as they all headed towards the Xavier institute. Hank could see how consumed Erik was with his need to find Charles. He didn't want to believe that Charles was kidnapped at first but after Erik showed him that little bag, he came to accept the idea that something bad might have happened to their little friend. Raven also wanted to help and tagged along as they went up the institute's steps and asked to see Jean Grey. When Jean saw them, she was concerned over Erik's appearance. He was looking very lean and his eyes looked peaky. Erik told her of his theory that Charles was abducted by Shaw and Jean immediately believed him, looking equally horrified that Charles had been harmed.

"I wouldn't put it past Doctor Shaw. I know of no one else who would be capable of kidnapping but him. I'll try and look for his address-"

"Please Jean, we have to hurry! Charles might already be in danger-"Erik said grimly, trying to control himself. He had wanted to scream out in his rage. Jean nodded and they went into her office to look for information on Shaw. It was to their dismay that Shaw had three possible residences where Charles might have been taken to.

"We have to split up, to save time. Jean, you will go to this location and both Raven and Hank can take the closest one. I'll take the third. I don't know this bastard Shaw but I think we have to move carefully if we ever encounter him, so try not to talk to him. Just find out if he does have Charles held captive then whoever finds him first should contact the rest. We'll confront him together then-"

"That's a good idea-"Jean nodded and then she took off her lab coat to put on her Tan Pea coat, grabbing her car keys as well. Since Raven and Hank will take the closest location, they would be riding in a cab instead while Erik will take his own car. As he drove towards one of Shaw's places, he gripped the steering wheel tightly, his expression murderous. He'll do his best not to beat Shaw up but if he already hurt Charles, he was concerned that he will not be able to control his anger.

 

"Where is he taking us?"Azazel asked Charles in their rat dialect when Shaw placed both their cages side by side on a gurney. Charles had a good look at Azazel when they were brought together again. Azazel looked like a cross between a rat and a red-furred monkey. Charles winced inwardly when he realized he probably looked the same.

"I don't know-"Charles said numbly, his heart suddenly beating fast in his fear. Shaw was up to something big and it didn't look too good for both him and Azazel when they were taken to a bigger room that had two large cylindrical tanks holding some greenish fluid that seemed to glow. Tubes and several monitoring equipment were set up here and the room's appearance seemed to fit Shaw as a raving mad scientist whose thoughts of fame had driven him to do this cruelty. Charles slammed a deformed fist upon his fiberglass cage.

"You're crazy, Shaw! Do you think your scientist friends will still respect you after they see the things you've done to us? I know you are still recording all of this!"

Shaw tittered down at Charles."Very observant of you, Charles. But you are wrong. I'll be hailed the genius of the century. Not only will I be famous, I'll be rich once I'm through with you and I've gotten all the results I need. If you had only been cooperative, things would have been much easier. I really like you, you know? I see a lot of potential in you. You're more refined than the other-"

"Monster! You'll get what's coming to you!"Azazel shrieked on his side of the cage, slamming himself uselessly about. Shaw just laughed at him insolently in response and then he put on his thick gloves. He started in on Charles this time.

"Now, our experiment today is going to be quite interesting. You see, I'm about to confirm the theory that man is the next frontier in evolution. Imagine this: you will be evolved from Rattus norvegicus to Homo sapiens in an instant. Instead of a slow progress in the evolutionary ladder, where you'll be dead before you even realize your genetic potential, you'll be taking a fucking bullet train towards a radical genome upgrade!"

Charles gaped at him in terror. Shaw was indeed a mad man. He's going to throw him in that tank of chemicals, thinking it will evolve him but even though he was a rat, he knew that was just impossible. The only end result would be his instant death. Charles began to curse and chatter in his rat dialect. But Shaw just grinned down at him maliciously, unconcerned with his fears.

"I chose you both because these chemicals will only work if there is a progressive cranial development in a selected species! Both of you harness abilities uncommon in your kind! Don't you see? Don't you SEE? You'll be my masterpiece! My proof to the scientific community that my theories are not something stirred up in a shitpot!"

"You'll kill us!"Charles cried out in a shaking voice.

Shaw just sneered at him."Only one way to find out-"

"NO!"Charles screamed. He tried to scamper away when the cage was opened but Shaw grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He twisted violently in Shaw's grip but it was no use. Azazel howled out threats and curses, demanding that Shaw stop this insanity. Shaw then brought up a syringe filled with a sedative and then he injected it onto Charles's neck. Charles blacked out instantaneously.

"Charles? Charles? You horrible human! What have you done to him?"

Shaw did not bother to respond to the other rat. Using the metal steps that lead up to the tank's top cover, he carried Charles and then he connected two contacts to his cheeks and used a large tube that has a tiny injector at the end of it and he injected it to Charles's lower back. He then slowly released Charles into the tank of glowing green fluid and returned the cover. Azazel could only watch on helplessly as his friend was subjected to another horrible experiment. He dreaded the knowledge that he would be joining him very soon and he was right. Shaw turned his attention on him.

"No more struggling, rat! You know it won't do you any good!"Shaw said with false regret in his voice as he headed for Azazel's cage.

Shaw looked up at the glowing tanks with wide eyes, the greenish fluid gleaming obscenely over his spectacles as he watched, entranced by the miracle taking shape before him. Charles's body surged and spasmodically twisted in the clear green fluid. His maw dropped open, his closed eyes fluttering violently as his body was wracked with an intense transmogrification that was undoing his rodent lineage. The only reason why he did not die during the process was because the very chemicals that were wreaking havoc upon him were also the very same things remaking him. Charles felt as if he was being turned inside out and burned alive. It was so painful. But he was indeed turning...into a man. He stopped with his struggles, stilling the churning green fluid and making its surface clear as glass. Shaw rubbed his hands together gleefully as Charles's twisted limbs elongated even further, followed by his torso and his hind legs. The head was also transforming at the same time and was becoming larger, rat hairs retreating upwards to the crown of his head, darkening. His rat ears were also shrinking, becoming more human in shape. Charles's transformation was somewhat graceful because his face, which was rattish in appearance earlier, became more refined, more human. And he was a rather attractive looking human. His eyes were deep set and large. They suddenly flew open and to Shaw, they seemed to glow with a blue light of their own. Charles's snout shrank down and became a human nose, slightly hooked, with a few spray of freckles at the bridge, whiskers dissolving. The shape of his face softened, leading out to a rounded chin and sensuous red lips and then his entire pale body became smooth and slightly muscled. He was now completely human. The same could not be said for Azazel, who was still twisting against the ravages of change, fighting it. He was also becoming human but his change was slower than Charles. Charles was already awake, his vision was greenish because of the fluid he was submerged in. Curiously, he was able to breathe in that liquid prison. He reached out to touch the fiberglass wall and then he saw his human hand. Charles's eyes widened at the sight of it, studying the shape of it as he flexed his fingers in wonder. He looked up and saw Shaw jumping and flinging his hand about in his excitement.

 _I have to get out of here. He means to keep hurting me and Azazel until we are dead. We have to get out._ Charles was right in his assumptions. He saw the operating table further back into the room, already prepped with scalpels and other implements; Shaw was ready to do a vivisection. Charles pretended to have another epileptic fit and then he closed his eyes while going limp but he was pleasantly surprised that even though he had closed them, his mind's eye can still see the entire room. His telepathic powers had progressed even further, it seems. He saw that poor Azazel was still suffering in the other tank.

 _This is my chance so we can escape._ Charles thought to himself and continued to feign unconsciousness so that Shaw would draw near and release him from the tank. Shaw had a syringe ready, in case he had to sedate him again. He was intending to open up Charles and study his insides, to see if the change progressed internally or if there was still any remnant of his rodent self within. Shaw dragged him out, thinking he was really still out of it and then the doctor struggled to carry his body onto the operating table. Charles continued to 'play possum' when Shaw laid him out. The mad man had picked up a scalpel; it twinkled up in the harsh fluorescent light and he was bringing it closer to Charles's bare chest. His fingers shook slightly because of his uncontrollable excitement which caused him to forget taking the simple precaution of restraining Charles. He was smugly contemplating his accomplishments when he realized that he could not move his body at all.

 _Why won't my fingers move? Shit! Why can't I move?_ Shaw thought in surprise, brow furrowed. Then Charles opened his blue gaze and glared up at him. Shaw could not reach down to stab him or restrain him. It was as if he was frozen in place. No matter how Shaw struggled internally, he could not speak or move. This was a shocking development to him. _Did he do this to me? With his mind? How?_

Charles carefully got up from the operating table and walked towards Azazel's tank. When he walked for the first time, he wobbled slightly but he found the strength to use his now human limbs. Shaw had his back to him, still immobile because Charles kept using his telepathic powers to prevent him from moving. Charles climbed the metal steps to remove the cover of the tank that imprisoned Azazel and then he helped Azazel out of the fiberglass tank.

"You did it!"Azazel gasped out as he looked at Charles with wonder. He was now human and to Azazel's shock, his own transformation was also complete. He looked down at his naked self and some small part of him can't seem to accept the change. It was too much for him but he restrained himself. The important thing was they have to escape from this place. Azazel saw Shaw standing like a statue and he grinned malevolently.

"Let me eat his eyes out!"

Charles stopped him."No! We are not like him. Let the other humans deal with him. We should just go-"

"After what he has done to us?"Azazel said, incredulous over Charles's show of compassion. Charles shook his head slowly.

"You don't understand. Let the law of the humans judge him. It is not our place to meddle-"

"Charles, look at yourself! Look at me! We are both humans now! We can kill him and no one will know-"

"No Azazel, please listen to me. He's a monster, we aren't. Remember that-"

Azazel let out a frustrated breath. And then another shocking thing happened. He suddenly blinked out of place, disappearing where Charles was holding him. It was equal to a balloon popping or winking out of existence. He was now in front of Shaw. Azazel sneered at him and hit him in the face repeatedly, since he was not allowed to eat him. Shaw was defenseless against his assault.

"Azazel!" Charles shouted in warning.

Azazel lifted both hands in mock surrender."Ok, I won't hurt this filth anymore! What do you want?"

Charles got down from the metal steps and went to him, brow furrowed."How did you do that?"

Azazel shrugged. "I don't know. It must be my new skill. I can't do the telepathy thing anymore but it looks like you still can-"

Charles smiled up at him and Azazel returned the smile."Come on, let’s go. But first, I think we better find some form of clothing. We are human now. We can't go walking about naked-"

Azazel chuckled."All this time, we've been walking around naked all our lives!"

Charles uttered a light laugh at that, rolling his eyes."No, don't be silly! We had our fur then-" Although some part of him seemed to agree with Azazel in this matter. He remembered all the times that he lay on his back while Erik tickled his stomach, all the while his 'thing' was exposed to the other. His cheeks reddened at this mortifying memory.

Charles found Shaw's black gabardine coat while Azazel wore a lab coat over a pair of pale green scrub pants. Charles was mildly appalled that his feet were so sensitive that every step felt like something was jabbing at the pads of feet. He could not find any suitable footwear so he endured the pain. They were able to make their way out of there but Charles stopped Azazel when he thought of something.

"Wait. We have to go back to the lab-"

"Why?"

"We have to destroy all of Shaw's work and his recordings so that no one will use it ever again-"

"Right! I'll help you!"

They doubled back and burned Shaw's notes and destroyed the recordings. Charles still had Shaw restrained using his mental powers. After they were done, they left that makeshift house, which was actually a facade for the laboratory below. Charles and Azazel both noticed they were in a remote place, away from the city. A lot of trees grew here and barely any cars passed down the road. Using his powers once more, Charles threw his inner vision heavenwards so he can have a view of the entire location. He knew where they should go to head back to the city. Charles was intending to make his way back to Hank's house to see Erik again. This will really throw Erik off. He is now a human being! He wondered vaguely if Erik would still like him now that he was no longer a rat.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with this fic and I hope you all enjoy it. Off to the next fic I'm working on. Whew!

Many hours had already passed. Charles and Azazel had covered much ground, just by walking barefoot. They were deep into some discussion over something that they did not notice that Erik's car passed them by, heading towards Shaw's hideout. Of course, Erik himself had no idea that Charles was already transfigured. Erik had indeed found the right place when he saw a car parked outside. Charles had a strange feeling come over him, like something was not right. He stopped walking, staring dreamily at the distance. Azazel had kept on walking ahead but then he stopped when he realized Charles had remained standing behind him.

"What is it?"

Charles shook his head slightly, as if to clear it."It feels as if...there is something I missed and I can no longer feel Shaw. I suppose the distance had cut off the connection-"

"You mean to tell me that the human can move now?"

"Yes. My mental powers can no longer reach him-"

"Do you think he might escape? Is that a bad thing?"

"I think it is a bad thing. We should have tied him up-"

"We should go back then!"

Charles looked at him thoughtfully."No. Let us continue and report him anyway. We'll look for my human friend Erik. He'll believe us and I'm sure Shaw will eventually be caught-"

"Alright then-"Azazel said, shrugging, since he thought Charles knew what he was doing.

"I never knew your telepathic powers could become this advanced. You were able to stop Shaw from moving-"

Charles smiled at him faintly."I practiced, you see. I was just thinking about accessing Shaw's brain and trying to understand his thoughts but since i was a rat back then, my powers were minimal. I controlled him without him knowing I did it. At first I made him keep wriggling his nose and then I made him do little actions that indicate I had control over him, like having him scratch his arm at certain intervals. Tiny, imperceptible things. When I was evolved into a human, I realized my mental powers were tenfold of what it was before so I used it to prevent him from moving and it worked!"

Azazel uttered a squeak of amazement and they both had a good laugh over it.

By this time, Erik had reached Shaw's place and had made his way stealthily towards the back door. It looked like a medium sized, storage house. The walls all gray and empty. He peered around at the windows. He was disappointed to find that the place was deserted, even from the outside. He saw that inside it was dusty and there was not much furniture. He was about to leave when he caught sight of some greenish gleaming from a slit on the floor. He decided to enter and investigate, even though it was his idea not to engage Shaw, he was too worried that Charles had gotten hurt. He saw that it was a trapdoor and that oddly enough, there were two footsteps leading away from it. Whoever had left had been barefoot. He also smelled something in the air. Something smelled like it was burning and perhaps that had caused him to act rashly and go down to that door on the floor. There was a wide set of steps and he hurriedly went down it. Beneath was a drab and sterile looking white passageway, the fluorescent light overpowered by the greenish glow from a wide open room where the smoke came from. He looked back the way he came from and then he licked his lips nervously. Should he keep on going? He looked around in the room and saw no one but he saw a pile of burnt rubbish in the middle of the floor. Farther into the room, he saw an operating table. He gingerly stepped in and then he went towards the pile, hunkering down to study it. It looked like a bunch paper and some plastic binders were burned here and it was fresh. _What could have happened here?_

He was sorting though the ash and refuse with his fingers when he saw a strip of picture, still intact from the burning. It was Charles. He would know that light brown fur anywhere. It was a unique shade. He also saw part of Charles's face and it arose some senseless rage inside of him. Charles had been kept here. He was intending to stand up but he was suddenly knocked over onto his side; he was momentarily dazed because something hard collided with the back of his head and then a slavering face was shoved into his.

"Where are they? What did you do with them? Give them back to me!"Shaw screamed shrilly down at him. The man was different from when he last saw him. He looked like a raving lunatic. He wasn't wearing his glasses anymore and his hair was a gray mess on top of his head. Erik had no idea what the hell he was talking about; his anger got the better of him and he punched Shaw in the face. They both grappled down on the floor, screaming and cursing, throwing more punches at each other. If Erik had not been so weak, recently recuperating from a sickness, he would have been able to deal Shaw a hurting he had never felt before. Shaw was able to shove him back towards a desk and Erik picked up a paperweight magnet. It was heavy enough and it fit his palm. He hefted it and used it to hit Shaw in the face. Blood and spittle flew from the man's mouth and he fell backwards, seemingly knocked out cold. Erik was gasping, wiping at his face with the side of his arm and when he recovered, he got up to look around. Charles is here! He wanted to question the doctor but he was unconscious right now. He was acting like a total flake.

"Charles! Please answer me! It's Erik! I'm here to save you!"Erik called out but no squeaking response was returned. He looked about the room and saw two odd-looking, clear fiberglass cages. They looked like they were big enough to hold a dog or an ape. He saw something in one of them that made his blood run cold. Light brown fur was scattered about at the bottom. This shade of brown...

 _Oh no! Am I too late?_ Erik flung a sharp glance at Shaw, his face twisting up angrily. He stomped towards the man and shook him about roughly.

"Wake up you son of a bitch! Where is Charles? Answer me!"

Shaw feebly gained consciousness, his teeth rattling as Erik kept on shaking him and then he felt a stinging ache as Erik punched him in the face again. Erik had him by the collar, screaming curses at him, interspersed by punches. He suddenly lifted a weak finger and pointed towards the large tanks filled with clear green fluid. There was some bubbling from the bottom of it that the liquid seemed agitated and opaque around that portion. Erik stopped hitting him and turned his head slowly towards the tank, eyes wide; looking as if he would go mad himself because of what had befallen his adorable lab rat. He didn't deserve to be hurt like this. Erik released Shaw and headed for those tanks. He climbed up the metal steps, his chest hurting with his fear and horror. He couldn't stop his tears from falling as he pulled away the cover and tried to peer inside, dreading to see Charles down at the bottom of that tank, dead.

"Charles-"Erik whispered desperately, his voice choked over with suppressed tears and then Shaw hit him in the back of the head once more, knocking him into that greenish soup of evolutionary fluid, unconscious. He did not sense that Shaw had gotten up and followed him up the steps. Shaw was giggling like a loon and then he returned the cover on top of the tank after he injected a tube at the back of Erik's neck.

"You'll have to replace my prodigies. You'll do...you'll do-"Shaw cooed out senselessly, tittering as he started up his machine and delivered a lethal dose of his drug into Erik. Erik's eyes flew open while he was suspended inside of the green fluid and he screamed. Whatever drug Shaw injected him with, it hurt a lot. He tried to push up at the cover on top of him, struggling, but it was no use. He still had the magnet in his other hand and he used it to hit at the cover but then, the pain was too much and he began the same epileptic dance that Charles and Azazel had done earlier within the fluid as the drug assaulted his body. He gurgled and thrashed, gripping the magnet so hard he actually dented it and then he released it when he felt a surge of change happening to him. It felt like he was being burned from the inside, like acid was running through his veins. He thought he would die like Charles. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the chemicals ravaging him. He didn't know how long he had been in there but something strange was happening to him. He became attuned to the metal within the tank.

Shaw's monitoring equipment had been destroyed but he still had his cell phone and he was recording all of this, giggling madly as he watched Erik. The transformation was internal but he saw Erik's skin shift earlier, becoming liquefied along with his clothes until he saw the muscles beneath and then the drug remade him and had done drastic changes from within. He was curious to know what Erik would evolve into but he was disappointed to find that Erik...remained the same. What changes did the drug wrought upon him exactly? Shaw was able to find out soon after. At first, he thought there was a large truck passing by, because everything seemed to shudder in the room but then, the vibrating did not seem to have stopped. He heard the strange protesting of metal around the foundation of the house. He put his phone down and he was momentarily brought to his senses when he realized he was in danger here. Erik was wide awake in the tank and he was glaring at Shaw. The metal at the bottom of the tank was suddenly wrenched violently and the fiberglass exploded to pieces when the metal stabbed though it. Erik had somehow gained the ability to control metal. The green fluid splashed downwards and Erik was freed from the tank but...he appeared to be suspended in air, as if he could float.

"You-"Erik said in a rasping voice as he pointed at Shaw, who cowered down the floor, making gibbering noises and begging not to be hurt. Erik was in such a rage that he didn't care if he ended up killing Shaw. He was about to stab him through with a hail of metal shrapnel but he suddenly felt nauseated that he fell down to the floor. Shaw, in his abject fear of being killed hurriedly got up and ran out of the house. Erik lay there on the floor, groaning, feeling as if his head was strangely full. He remained lying down, naked, while the metal about him reverberated. He could feel all the metal calling out to him, even deep within the crust of the earth. Initially, he felt powerful because of his new-found ability. Shaw did something to him, something that changed him but then it all came crashing down when he realized he was turned into a freak. He had no control over it; it overwhelmed him and he could not stop it from raging inside of him.

"What's happening? Is there an earthquake?"Hank asked Jean as they rode with her, sitting in the back of her car. They all met up after they informed each other that Shaw was not in the location they had been assigned to. This could only mean that Shaw was in the third location, and that Erik had somehow confronted him because they kept calling and texting him but there was no response.

"I don't know-"Jean said tightly.

"Do you think we should still go to-"Raven began but then she stopped because she saw something weird out of the window. The road, the very make of it seemed to shimmer and all about them, she noticed that the metal was vibrating like mad. Fences and gates; the metal sheet over some houses and parked cars. Everyone else noticed it to, the closer they got to their destination and then they suddenly saw Shaw running down the side of the road like mad. Jean stopped the car and Hank instantaneously jumped out before she came to a full stop and he went after Shaw. He clobbered the bastard and restrained him.

"Where's Erik and Charles, asshole?"Hank shouted at him. Shaw looked crazed with his fear but he lifted a shaking finger and pointed towards the direction he came from. Then he struggled from Hank's grasp, trying to run away.

"Let me go! He's after me!"

"Who? Erik?"

Shaw did not answer and tried to crawl off but Hank grabbed him by the collar and hauled him towards the car. Shaw had shut his trap and refused to say anything more. He peered in at Jean and Raven; both the women were looking at him in concern.

"You have any rope?"

"I have some jump cables in the back-"

"Good. Let's tie this idiot up before I beat the shit out of him-"

Hank then unceremoniously shoved Shaw into the trunk of Jean's car and slammed it close after he had tied him up, ignoring the juddering of the ground beneath him.

"Hank, do you think it's safe for us to continue? Something weird is going on with this earthquake. it doesn't feel natural-"

"We should! Erik and Charles might be hurt-"

Jean regarded him for a moment and then she decided to continue anyway, even though it feels as if the world was ending. Raven reached for Hank and hugged him once he got into the car. She felt afraid for some reason. Hank hugged her back and hoped that his friends had not ended up dead. He felt sorry for Charles because such a small rat had to endure so much. He only hoped that he was still alive.

Charles and Azazel were able to hitch a ride when a man with a pickup truck offered to give them a ride to the city. Charles was walking through the park with Azazel to get to Hank's house and he saw the flyers Erik had posted. It caused a swell of warm feeling to run through him at the thought that Erik kept on looking for him, even though he had assumed that Charles had run away. Charles showed Azazel the flyer.

"See this? This is my friend, Erik. He cares so much about me that he put up these pictures to try and find me-"

Azazel seemed to consider this. Not all humans are bad after all. They made it to Hank's house, knocking on the door but no one answered. Erik's car was also gone. _Could they be out looking for him? Or maybe they were all at work?_ He sat down on the steps with Azazel to try and wait them out because they didn't know what else to do, when a car drove up close to their driveway. It was Logan, who was giving them both an odd look.

"Hey, watcha doin' there? Who are you?"

Charles stood up, feeling strange that he should be addressing Logan directly, _as he is now_. The other did not even know that he was the sometime lab rat that he almost killed with a meat cleaver. How could he? Charles was now a human being and none of them knew the truth about him yet.

"Well...uh we were waiting for Erik and Hank, Logan. Were they in the restaurant with you?"

"How in the hell did you know my name?"Logan asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Charles lifted up a placating hand."Please, it's kind of hard to explain right now but we have to find them!"

"Well I got all day to listen for an explanation. We closed the restaurant early. Hank had business to attend to. Now, I'm askin' again, how did you know my name? ‘Cause I don't know you at all, bub-"

"I'm Erik's friend, Charles. But Hank was the one who told me your name-"

"What?"Logan said, eyes wide. He tried to recover and clear his throat, even though the mention of the name made him think of Charles the lab rat who cooks like a dream."He never mentioned you to me-"

"Could you tell me where they went to, please? It's important!"

"They went looking for Erik's rat. I hear he's been kidnapped or something-"

"Oh no!"Charles cried out, putting a hand to his mouth. So Erik and Hank knew he was taken by force. They probably had Raven with them. Charles had worked out that they probably contacted Jean because she was Shaw's colleague and found out the address of the place where he was held captive. He had to get back there, soon before something worse happens. He noticed that Logan was still telling him about joining in on the search.

"I figured they would need some muscle to go looking for that rat. You must know about him, huh? He's got the same name as you-"

Charles did not respond to him but turned towards Azazel who watched his exchange with Logan with interest."Azazel, could you take us back there? Could you use your powers like before?"

Azazel smiled at that."I think so-"

"Hey you guys feel that? It's like there's an earthquake or something-"Logan suddenly commented, noticing how oddly the two men were dressed. Charles had already observed that the ground was quaking too but there was something more important he needed to attend to. If Erik and the rest go looking for Shaw, they might actually kill the man if they thought that he had been murdered by him. He had to stop them somehow. Azazel got up, not questioning what Charles was up to and held onto Charles's hand. They suddenly vanished out of sight, in a blink of an eye. Logan, who was rarely surprised, looked on in shock, mouth hanging open and eyes bugging out.

"Holy shit!"

Azazel had taken them back to the same place but it was not as it was before. The entire foundation had crumbled down and they were surrounded by broken cement walls and a lot of exposed metal. The ground was juddering because some sort of magnetic force emanated from the middle of this ruin and it was causing everything to break apart.

"What happened here?"Azazel asked out to no one in particular. He turned to look at his slight companion but Charles was already running towards the epicenter of that strange force when he saw who the source of it was. It was Erik. From some distance away, Jean's car was actually being dragged towards that force and she was concerned that they would get hurt if they continued. This entire thing had gone crazy. They caught sight of a ruined house and they saw two men there. One of them ran towards a dipped depression in the ground, the surrounding of which had metal floating all around it. The magnetic force was making the air shimmer and crackle all around them. This was totally an unnatural phenomenon.

"We should head back! It isn't safe here!"Jean cried out and tried to floor the breaks and turned around but she had no control of her car anymore as it moved of its own accord towards that force, moving towards it even faster.

"My brakes aren't working! Get out, both of you!" They all began to get out of the car and watched the car move towards the ruins. They stared after it, incredulous.

"That must be the source of whatever this is! I don't know what it is but if it continues, we have to get out of harm's way! That magnetic force seems to be dragging anything metal towards it's center-"

"Ok! But what the hell is that guy doing standing there?" Hank asked as he cocked a thumb towards a man in a lab coat, who calmly regarded the cataclysm about him and he did not look afraid at all.

"Hey, Mister! Get out of there!"Raven called out to the man. The man ignored them as he kept on staring at something on the ground. It must be the second man they saw but it seems...there is also a third.

_Erik Let go, you have to let it go!_

Erik had his eyes shut tight as he struggled with this power that he had lost control of. He lay on a fetal position upon the ravaged ground. The metal, all calling him and he was calling back to it, drawing it towards himself. Erik was surrendering to this madness that had taken over him because nothing matters anymore. He was a lone freak, transformed by Shaw and Charles was already dead, gone from him forever. He just let this rage he felt eat him up, wanting to destroy everything. A voice suddenly seemed to break though his thoughts and he tried to block it out but it was so insistent and full of calm and affectionate assurance that he reluctantly let it through.

_Please, Erik, calm your mind_

Erik felt arms gently circling him that he finally had to open his eyes to see who it was that embraced him. It was an attractive young man, whose skin was pale and he had dark brown, wavy hair. His eyes were a bright blue and full of tenderness and concern for him. He thought it was so strange that he struggled away from the man's hold.

"Get off me! Get off!"

"Calm down and just breathe. We're here!"

"You were in my head. How did you do that?"

"You have your tricks, I have mine. I'm like you. Just calm your mind-"The young man said soothingly. The frightful juddering of the ground and the humming vibrating of all the metal around them finally stopped; the metal shrapnel and all the metal objects floating about them slowly fell down. Everything finally became calm. The skies were already darkening with the promise of dusk, matching the quietude of that previously chaotic scene. Erik narrowed his eyes at the man. He felt familiar for some reason.

"Who are you?"

The young man smiled at him gently, eyes trembling with emotion. "My name is Charles Xavier-"

Erik shook his head slowly, as if he could not accept what the man had said."No-"

"It's me Erik! Hard as it is to believe, it's me…your Charles-"

"Can't be! He's dead! Shaw killed him!"

Charles was first at a loss as to how to make Erik understand that it was him. He looked down at the ground where he was kneeling and he saw a scrap of paper and a pen holder, the contents of which had spilled out. He picked up a pen and took hold of the torn piece of paper. He wrote on it with the same hand writing he had always used and then he lifted up the note before himself with trembling fingers so that Erik could read what he had written.

[Will you still be my friend, Erik?] Charles tilted his head to the side, gazing at Erik with that same endearing look he always gave him, blushing softly and hoping that he could finally make Erik understand that it was him. Perhaps it was this act alone that was enough to make Erik accept that this was indeed Charles, who was no longer a lab rat, miraculously transformed into a young man.

"C-Charles?"Erik said in a trembling voice full of feeling. Charles reached out and gently touched his forehead. It was like how Charles would always smooth his paw over his head while he pretended to sleep. Charles was already crying as he looked up at him.

"Yes Erik, it is me-"

Erik could not help himself when he reached out and hugged Charles to himself, sobbing hysterically. He spoke in a tear-choked and muffled voice against Charles's shoulder, unashamed that he was overcome by his emotions. When they hugged, he knew without a doubt that this person was his Charles.

"I thought I lost you forever-"

"I'm here...I'm here now-"Charles said calmly, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was just so happy that he was reunited with his friend once more. He ignored the fact that Erik was completely naked as they both smiled and laughed at each other. Only then did Erik and Charles notice that they were surrounded by Hank, Raven and Jean, along with another fellow Erik had never seen before.

"Erik, what in God's name happened here?"Hank finally had to ask and Charles suddenly uttered a giggle and smiled up at him. There was a lot of explaining that had to be done but it was better if he shared it all with them mentally and he did, using his telepathic powers.

 

At first, it was somewhat awkward when they were left alone in the bedroom together after such an exciting day. Shaw was taken away by the authorities. Eventually he will be hauled off to an asylum for his mental instability, because he was claiming that Charles was really a rat when it was obvious that he was a human being. Erik filed charges against him for attempted murder. He will probably be locked up for a long time, Erik will see to that. The strange 'earthquake' was on the news all day long but only their group knew what really happened. Hank later got a call from a hysterical Logan and he had to do all he can to pacify the lug. He kept on babbling about two men who suddenly disappeared before his sight and Hank had to exchange a knowing look with Raven, because they knew what Logan had meant.

Erik and Charles both stood close to their bed in hesitation, not saying a word to each other. They have always been bed mates but things are different, now that Charles was a human; a telepathic one at that. Charles was frowning slightly, brow furrowed in concern.

"Erik you've gotten so thin! I must cook you something to get you healthy again-"Charles prepared to go downstairs to cook up a storm but Erik stopped him.

"It's fine. I'll regain my health soon. It's just that, while you were gone, I was so depressed I couldn't eat and all I can do was try and look for you. I really thought you had run away and it killed me that we had to be parted like that-"

It troubled Charles that Erik sought him out so hard and had suffered in the process. He lifted a hand up, wanting to touch Erik's arm but he hesitated. That awkwardness still hung between them and Erik didn't know what to do yet.

"I...I think I'll take a bath first-"Erik said. He was wearing the lab coat that Azazel had given him to cover himself up because his clothes had been dissolved in that tank while he was being 'evolved'. Azazel was actually downstairs, sleeping on their sofa.

"Ok-"Charles said shyly, sitting on the edge of the bed and still wearing that over-sized gabardine coat that seemed to engulf him. He waited patiently for Erik to finish his bath and then Erik stepped out, wearing his pajama pants as usual, bare-chested and rubbing a towel through his hair.

"Sorry it took me a while. Had to wash that entire gunk off of myself and uhm, please ignore the twisted faucet. I didn't mean to do that-"Erik said quickly, flustered that he still had no control on his odd powers.

Charles giggled nervously in response and headed for the bathroom. Hank had given him some pale blue pajamas to change into. He saw the ruined handle of the faucet upon the sink as Erik had informed him. He had automatically gone there because he was used to taking a bath there before but he wouldn't be fitting in there anymore. He went to the shower instead, using the same Honeysuckle hand wash that he had always used. He felt odd holding the bottle in his hand now. If anyone asked him what it was like to be human, he would have no words to describe it. He felt disjointed and strange to himself but maybe in time, he will get use to it. When he stepped out, Erik was in bed, reading a book but he clumsily tried to close it when he saw Charles. Charles slowly drew close to the bed and sat down, still feeling shy and it showed. He was blushing hotly, not knowing how to act around Erik anymore. But Erik, bless his soul, finally decided to end the awkwardness between them. When Charles got into the bed, Erik reached for him and embraced him tightly.

"Erik?"Charles asked, startled. He hoped Erik would not feel the heat that suddenly rose from his body.

"I know it’s awkward between us now but Charles, I just want you to know…this does not change how I feel about you. I care about you deeply and I don't ever want to lose you-"

"But Erik, don't you think it odd that you are friends with me and yet we are sleeping in the same bed? When I was a rat, it was easier for me to act like an affectionate pet, but we are both different now. Things will never be the same between us-"

"Charles, I don't care about any of that, as long as you are with me, I'm happy-"

Charles's eyes trembled with feeling as he stared up at Erik, who returned his loving gaze. Now that he was a human being, perhaps he can now have the courage to tell Erik what had always been inside of his heart. He knew it was a strange love to offer another man but he could not fight the feelings that had been making his chest hurt with longing for a return of Erik's affection. He gently reached for Erik's shoulder and nuzzled his nose against Erik's cheek, surprising the other.

"Erik, I've been so afraid to tell you this but I've kept it for so long and now that I am a human being, I think I can be a little braver when I tell you this. I love you. With all my heart I love you-"Charles said in a trembling voice, tears spilling down his cheeks. He felt his heart aching, heedless of any rejection because he had always wanted to speak to Erik in his own voice and tell him that. Erik did not say anything for a moment, his brow creased with worry for Charles. He pulled back and then he lifted a finger up, softly wiping the tears away from Charles's fair cheeks.

"Shhh, don't cry anymore, Charles. Don't be afraid. I'm not turning you away. Maybe as time goes by, my feelings for you will also change. Who knows?"

Charles's brow furrowed in apprehension as he tried to make rushed excuses on why he and Erik could not be together."But...but you have to get married and have children and, and-"

"Charles, I don't want anyone else but you ok? What else would it take to make you see that?"

Erik stared at him hard and then he did something totally unexpected. He reached for Charles's cheek and drew him close to kiss him. Charles's blue eyes went wide, growing soft with a pleasant surprise and then he also reached for Erik's shoulders and held onto him. They kissed for a while and Charles watched Erik's face intently when the other pulled back, eyes still closed. It was hard for him to tell what was running Erik's mind right now and he wanted to use his mental powers to try and read him. So he delved into Erik's mind.

_It's so weird kissing him but I can't deny what my heart wants. I think...I'm falling for him-_

Erik's face softened when he saw Charles's face light up with joy."Well, that was a bummer. I was going to tell you that, but you already know what's on my mind-"

Charles looked so flabbergasted again for doing something stupid."I'm sorry! I should have asked you first!"

Erik just laughed it off and then he gave Charles a naughty grin."It does have it's merits, though. Why don't you read my mind again, hmm? Tell me what you see-"

Charles's vast blue eyes trembled with emotion, unsure of himself but he went in as Erik had asked him to and he cried out in his utter shock at the mental image he saw. His entire face went red and he shyly pulled back because he saw him and Erik...doing something else in bed.

"Oh!"

Erik started to laugh again and reached for his arms."No, we won't go there yet. One step at a time, ok? Come here, I just want us to snuggle-"

Charles drew close to Erik slowly and allowed himself to be hugged. Erik was so warm and gentle with him that the horrors that happened these past few weeks had made this moment worth it. He wondered if he should thank Shaw for changing him but he thought that was not Shaw's intention for him in the first place. Shaw had wanted to experiment on him and then cut him up, not caring if he died in the process. If only his intentions had been benevolent, it would have been easy for him to feel gratitude towards the man. Charles let out a contented sigh, resting his head against Erik's chest.

"Charles?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"Whatever that man did to me...I don't know if I'm ever going to have any control of it. I'm scared that I might lose control and hurt someone-"

"I'm sorry we weren't able to get there in time to stop Shaw from using his madness on you. I understand how you feel, Erik. We are both radically changed and the world looks like a different place to the both of us-"

Erik chuckled sadly."I think it's even harder for you. You were a rat before and now you're human. Everything must be thrown into chaos for you-"

Charles lifted his head and regarded Erik tenderly."As long as we are together Erik, I know we'll be able to get through this-"

"I hope so Charles. I hope so-"

 

They were at Erik's confectionery shop earlier and Charles actually squeaked in delight as he saw all the delicious chocolate morsels in the glass shelves. Erik had given him free reign to take any chocolate he wanted and Charles grabbed an entire container of Butter toffee instead. He still loved to eat them. Erik was laughing at how Charles reacted with a child-like glee, exclaiming over everything. They left the shop because they needed to get to Hank McCoy's restaurant. It was time to introduce Charles to all the staff as a human being and they had prepared for this moment for several months. It wasn't hard to teach Charles on how to act human. He was already a different kind of rat, with a human-like way of thinking. But somehow, he saw everything with wonder and Erik envied him this ability to see things with fresh eyes. Charles had met up with Jean at the institute and she re-introduced him to his family once more...as a human. Charles's mother took it hard at first, for her rat son was her pride and joy and seeing him so altered, she did not think that she could accept him as he is now. But when he spoke to her in 'rat-speak', telling her how much he loved her and needing her understanding, she finally softened and accepted the change. He was still her son, after all.

"You have to get that squeaking under control, Charles. I like to hear you when you speak rat but well, you don't want to frighten the staff-"Erik told Charles as he drove them over to the restaurant.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to forget how to speak rat so when I'm excited, I kind of slip back into it-"

"No don't apologize. This is who you are and I love this about you but try and be less enthusiastic when we are there. We both know people don't readily accept things that they don't understand-"

"Of course Erik. I know-"

"Your friend Azazel probably needs time adjusting too. He barely goes out of the house-"

"He's still trying to cope with being human, I guess-"

"Don't worry. I'm going to help him out. I can get him a job at the shop-"

"Thank you. We have talked about getting him acclimated and I thought doing some human work might help him along-"

"Like you've helped me along-"Erik said affectionately and reached out to take Charles's hand so he could kiss it. Charles had been a big help in controlling his powers and it had become a convenience instead of a curse. He had control over metal so he used his powers to make his life easy, commanding the metal around the house with his mind, even helping Charles chop vegetables and cook in the kitchen. Charles smiled up at him, gently blushing. When they got to the restaurant, Charles was introduced to the staff and even though Hank had prepared everyone with the foreknowledge of who Charles really was, they still looked like they did not believe a word of it. Charles looked so human and he acted too human to be a rat.

"Is he really a rat before? I mean look at him, he's actually...kind of cute as a button!"Alex whispered into Sean's ear, causing the other to snicker quietly. Charles was wearing a light gray coat and he had a dark blue scarf around his neck. His cheeks were faintly pink because it was nippy outside. They had a light snow earlier so the temperature had dropped and it made the blush stand out upon Charles's fair skin. Charles's blue eyes were drawn down seriously, as he looked about at everyone after the introductions. The only reason why Alex made the comment was because Erik was standing next to Charles and the other had his arm around the young man paternally. Although he tried to look serious, it was plain to see that he was nervous and flustered by their attention. Logan looked like he had seen a ghost and was ghastly pale as he stared at Charles, recalling how he disappeared before him. Logan did not want to show any sign of weakness so he cleared his throat and crossed his arms in front of himself as he glared at Hank.

"How do we know that this is really that lab rat? Maybe you're just pulling our leg, Hank!"

Hank rolled his eyes at him."After the miracle you witnessed you still won't believe it's him?"

The rest of the staff remained silent as they eyed Charles suspiciously and Charles clasped his hands before himself shyly, looking towards Erik, eyes round and wide, as if asking for some help. Erik knew it would come to this. They didn't even know about the telepathy yet and he didn't want to get started on that. He suddenly reached out to help Charles out of his coat.

"Ok you goons! Better if he showed you, right? Come on, Charles! Let them see it's you!"

Charles anxiously looked up at Erik's stern face as Erik took off his coat. He guided Charles to the staff's locker room and helped him wear his new chef whites, which Hank had ordered for him. Charles stepped out of the locker room and looked around at everyone in the restaurant's kitchen. There was an expectant air that filled the room. Charles drew in a breath and began to do what he knew best. He showed them that amazing skill that had been honed in him, even as a young rat.

"Look at him go!" Sean said as Charles began that 'dance' around the oven and their kitchen worktable as he cooked with preternatural speed. He was making them several of his signature dishes and the way he moved around was reminiscent of that little rat that had the magic touch when it comes to creating world-class dishes.

"I'm seeing it but I still can't believe it!" Logan said, mouth agape as Charles arranged his plates with a flourish, smiling up at them in a charming way and then Charles stepped back from the worktable.

"Please enjoy-"

Erik went to him and handed him a bottle of water, while the staff sampled the dishes Charles had created for them. Erik then pulled out a handkerchief and mopped it over Charles's sweaty brow and used his fingers to sweep away the dark brown, wavy hair that fell upon his forehead. Charles looked up at him affectionately, glowing with joy over Erik's thoughtfulness. Charles had made the staff Seared Scallops with a truffle and leek sauce, Wagyu steak with a Cilantro-Lime marinade and a Chocolate Roulade. They practically gushed over how sinfully good it all was (with the exception of Logan of course; he never gushes)

"My God! Simply heaven!"Armando enthused as he swallowed a large piece of steak.

"Frockin' good!"Sean uttered in a muffled voice because he had crammed his mouth with the Roulade.

Raven had a forkful of scallop and was nodding in approval towards Charles."The master never lost his touch! Good job, Charles!"

Alex was left speechless and just kept stuffing his mouth, barely even able to chew. Everything Charles cooked was so delectable and had that melt-in-your mouth finish. Logan sampled each dish with more refinement than the others and also nodded in appreciation. Charles decided there was only one way they could accept him as their sometime adorable lab rat. He took a small whiteboard that hung on their wall and wrote on it. He then showed it to the staff, smiling diffidently.

[I'm glad you enjoyed what I cooked for you, I hope we can become friends]

"It _is_ Charles!" Sean cried out, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets. They finally all crowded around him, patting his back and shaking hands with him. Erik quietly stayed out of the way and watched Charles with pride as he basked in the acceptance of his colleagues. He could see Charles working hands on in McCoy's restaurant once more.

 

The snow was falling languidly over the city, coating everything it touched in a light cascade of white. Charles and Erik walked hand in hand down the streets, because Erik had told him he wanted to take a walk under the snow for a while. The snow had fallen on top of their heads and it added a tip of ice upon Erik's long lashes and his eyebrows. Erik reached out and ruffled Charles's hair to clear it of delicate snowflakes, causing Charles to giggle joyously. Erik suddenly stopped walking and looked Charles over critically. Charles demurely pushed away at his own hair, wondering what Erik was looking at.

"What is it?"

Erik seemed to frown over something."Something's not right-"

Charles's eyes widened with concern."Am I...am I becoming a rat again?"

Erik shook his head and then he took something out of his pocket and planted it on top of Charles's head. It was a headband with Mickey Mouse ears.

"Now you're a rat! You're an adorable little lab rat!"Erik said laughing as Charles hit at his arm playfully, pretending to look wounded by Erik's joke.

"These aren't even rat ears!"Charles cried out indignantly but he was laughing along with Erik as they linked arms. Erik suddenly put an arm around him and hugged him close.

"You know that feeling that this is all a dream right now and that I'll wake up to some ugly reality soon?"Erik asked as they continued their slow walk, their footsteps leaving an imprint behind them on that carpet of pure white snow.

"Erik, don't. Let us just enjoy what moments we have now, because that's what's important; the 'now' instead of the 'what ifs'-"

"Is that the credo you live by that helps motivate you, Charles?"

"Maybe-"Charles said airily, smiling in that usual endearing way of his. From up above the lamppost, a large clump of snow began to drop down on top of Charles and Erik reacted instantly. He used his power and called forth a metal sheet to protect Charles's head. Charles heard the whiz of metal and looked up to see what Erik had done.

"Thank you, darling-"Charles said with affection and nuzzled up against Erik's arm. Erik smiled down at him, feeling like he was the luckiest guy in the world and then he thought of something he had always wanted to say to Charles.

"Charles-"

"Hmm?"

"You asked me before if I can still be your friend-"

"Yes I did-"

Erik stopped walking and guided Charles to stand before him, all humor wiped from his face now. Charles thought it must be something quite serious and looked up at him, visibly anxious. Erik reached out and held his arms.

"I'm sorry Charles but we can't become friends-"

Charles was stunned silent over what Erik had said. His eyes suddenly felt moist and he struggled to compose himself, waiting to see what Erik really meant.

"Why?"

"Because...we can't just be friends if you're already my boyfriend-"Erik said slowly, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Charles's face broke out with a relieved grin. He nearly wanted to slap Erik for kidding around like this."Erik! Quit it, ok? Stop goofing around with me!"

He pretended to be annoyed, trying to pull away but Erik embraced him even tighter, kissing him passionately for a long time. Erik finally pulled back; both of them breathless, the cold air making their breaths condense as they breathed over each other. Erik still had his arms wrapped around Charles's waist, while Charles still hand his arms around Erik's neck. He felt light-headed and warm, a dizzy smile forming on his lips.

"We'll never be friends. Won't we, Charles?"Erik whispered huskily and nuzzled a soft kiss upon his temple, making him shiver.

"Never."Charles whispered back and drew Erik close so they could continue kissing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a part 2 of The Adorable Little Lab Rat. Here is the link: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/733275/chapters/1362882
> 
> I have two reasons for writing it. First, I wanted to write a Christmas Offering for Cherik and this came into mind. Second, it was because of Winfield's suggestion that maybe, I should have made Charles human. So here is the end result (Thank you Winfield! <3) ;) The plot as usual borders on the ridiculous but it's all for the sake of fun so please, just enjoy it. I meant for it to be this silly XD


End file.
